<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zwischen immer und nie by Moe89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607507">Zwischen immer und nie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89'>Moe89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lou Andreas-Salomé (2016), german history - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Quando Salomè rifiuta la tua proposta di matrimonio ti senti morire. Infine forse Paul aveva ragione, il genio intellettuale per Lou non è abbastanza per amare qualcuno. O quanto meno non le è bastato per amare te."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friedrich Nietzsche/Lou Andreas-Salomé, Friedrich Nietzsche/Lou Von Salomé</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zwischen immer und nie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Zwischen immer und nie</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/><br/> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Between always and never</em>
</p>
<p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Quando Salomè rifiuta la tua proposta di matrimonio ti senti morire. Infine forse Paul aveva ragione, il genio intellettuale per Lou non è abbastanza per amare qualcuno. O quanto meno non le è bastato per amare te.<br/>Il cipiglio tronfio sul volto di tua sorella quando le hai dato la notizia del suo rifiuto ti assilla tutt’ora.<br/>Forse in fondo non sei semplicemente fatto per essere amato.<br/>Tua madre non ti è mai riuscita ad apprezzare come avrebbe dovuto perché non ha mai ritrovato in te, nei tuoi modi, nel tuo pensiero, la sacralità che sperava sarebbe stata forza motrice del frutto del suo ventre. Non sei semplicemente mai stato abbastanza pio, abbastanza retto, abbastanza santo perché i suoi sorrisi o i suoi così rari complimenti fossero qualcosa in più di semplici atti dovuti alle circostanze.<br/>Per tua sorella poi, da quando Lou è entrata a far parte della tua vita e prima ancora da quando lo ha fatto Paul, sei diventato un’ombra oscura nell’albero genealogico, una macchia ad imbrattare il vostro prestigioso cognome.<br/>Poi è arrivata Salomè ed eri certo che il sentimento che vi legava fosse più di una semplice interazione fra menti alla pari, credevi di aver ritrovato in lei una compagna dedita ai concetti più oscuri e inesplorati alla base della coscienza umana. Credevi di aver ritrovato in lei un’amante oltre che un’amica. Una possibile moglie magari.<br/>E forse è per questo che quando ti sei confessato a lei mai ti saresti aspettato di ricevere un rifiuto. Credevi che Lou ti amasse semplicemente perché tu amavi lei.<br/>Ma ora lo sai, ora che le sudice pareti bianche della clinica del dottor Binswagner sono l’unica realtà che ti è possibile analizzare, ora hai capito: amarti è semplicemente impossibile. Perché amare qualcuno significa capirne l’essenza e nessuno mai potrà essere in grado di capirti davvero, Friedrich. Non tua madre, non Elisabeth, non Paul. Neanche Lou.<br/>Ed ora che tutto è chiaramente esplicato d’innanzi a te, ora che comprendi la freddezza nei gesti di tua madre, il ripudio nel volto di tua sorella, il sostenuto diniego negli occhi di Lou, ora che comprendi che mai nessuno vedrà in te niente al di fuori della tua malattia e del tuo genio, ora sai di poterti arrendere alla vita.<br/>Ed è proprio una resa quella che metti in atto.<br/>La rottura di ogni schema, il superamento di ogni limite, la dimostrazione di ogni più dionisiaco istinto. La follia in ogni sua forma e concezione. Mai ti sei sentito così libero, mai ti sei sentito così solo. Un Ubermensch che trascende il tempo.<br/>Il tuo più grande genio finalmente rivelato al mondo, la tua più grande filosofia. E tutto solo per quell’unico attimo in cui quell’insostenibile pensiero è diventato concetto inattaccabile nella tua coscienza.<br/><em>L’amore che nessuno mi ha dato è la mia follia.</em><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>